Pikmin Fun and Games!
Several sections of fun stuff with Pikmin! What the Pikmin colors do! * Red: Strongest Pikmin in Pikmin 1, are impervious to fire hazards * Orange: (fan-made) Pikmin that are resistant to explosions. Are very rare and can only come out of Orange Candypop Buds, which can only produce 1 Orange Pikmin before vanishing. * Yellow: Pikmin impervious to electricity, can be thrown the highest, and can use bomb rocks. * Green: (fan-made) Parasitic Pikmin impervious to all hazards. When eaten, it will take control of the enemy that ate it. Larger enemies will move for a while before dying, and smaller ones will join your party (Bulbmin, and the new Shearmin, Orange Bulbmin, Snow Bulbmin, Bulbearmin and Dumplemin). The only large parasitic enemies that don't die are the Bulbmin (only killed by other Pikmin). With the same case as Orange, they are very rare and can only come out of Green Candypop Buds, which can only produce 1 Green Pikmin before vanishing. * Blue: Pikmin that can walk through water. * Purple: Strongest Pikmin in Pikmin 2, are very slow but can defeat creatures easily and have the carrying strength of 10 Pikmin * Pink: (fan-made) Pikmin that are quick and produce a scent that flowers Pikmin when they die. Come from Pink Candypop Buds which only bring 1 Pink Pikmin Seed. * White: Impervious to poison, fastest kind of Pikmin. * Black: (fan-made) Some worlds of the fan-made games will take place in space. Pikmin can survive in space but their throwing angle will be significantly altered, leading to inaccurate results. Black pikmin, however, can be thrown normally, but will be thrown "strangely" in non-space stages. * Grey: (fan-made) Strong pikmin that are fast, very intelligent and will strategically attack enemies and clear hazards nearby when dismissed. Only come from Grey Candypop buds. * Winged: Pink-colored Pikmin that can fly (useful for carrying) and can't be crushed. Unfortunately, they are slower when carrying objects and are weak when attacking and digging. * Rock: Strong Pikmin that dig fast and resist being crushed or stabbed. Chuggaaconroy Quotes/Moments Pikmin 1 * "We'll just call him Steve and we're not going to like him" * We've got a bud in there...I'm going to call him Buddy" * "I'll go blow hog your mom" * "A bomb, I'm going to play with the bomb!" and afterwards being a murderer to Pellet Posies. * Being 1 Pikmin short of carrying a part. * Taunting the Wollywogs. * "He is compelled to approach it and press A as a video game protagonist, because that is what video game protagonists do, they approach things and press A" * "No, you FOOL! (to a yellow Pikmin after it wanders off and is eaten)" * "There's a carnival going on his back" * "With the power of teamwork, we have destroyed man's mortal enemy, CARDBOARD!!!" * "...and Olimar alo-*gets lifted by the geyser* Excuse me, I never knew water could be so rude!" * "So what the heck was I doing there, I really don't *sees pikmin on fire* NOOOOOOO NONONONONONO, No, NO! No, naw..." * "That was a-no, what the he- *pikmin blown up by bomb rock) WHAT!? WHAT!?" * "Let's,,. *phone rings* phone. Yes, let's phone and let's drop 20 frames...(later) Their death was not in vain for their death equal the victory, and as long as I don't die why should I care what dies?" * "I AM PIKMIN. HEAR ME MOO." * "That guy is a trooper-STEVE!!?? Steve is a trooper-oh my god, I have newfound respect for the one called Steve...Steve, you're a friggin' trooper! You were staying there, sacrificing your life into the hours of the night, to carry back the rotting corpse of a fire-breathing pig!" * "(after thinking he has lost all his Pikmin) WHAT!? WHAAATT!!?? WHAAAATT!!??? NO, NO, NO, NO!! ARE YOU KIDDING!? THEY ALL RESPONDED TO MY WHISTLE!" * "Just because I feel like being a jerk, you Pikmin are carrying me back to base. I don't feel like walking after that, ok?" Pikmin 2 *"PIKMIN A.I.!!!!!" *"GAME!!!!" *"MIYAMOTO!!!!!!" *"Don't tongue my purple!" *"Poisonous n1pples" *"My ship just got wogged." *The floating Armored Cannon Larva. *Him losing more Pikmin to the ''Giant Breadbug ''than all other bosses. *"He's staring at me..." *All cutscene graphical glitches/mishaps *"Pikmin world peace!" *"SURPRISE, BO5553X!" *"Please be a little nice to me, game. If you agree, don't throw a bomb rock at me." Moments after saying that line... *"Presidential PUNCH!" *Several Piklopedia entries. "Inedible. Tastes like chicken." *Olimar and the end-of-the-day numbers. *Putting on a "Russian" accent for the ship. *"Pikmin go down the hooooolleee...." *Attempting to collect the Unspeakable Wonder. *Trying to get a Purple Pikmin up a ledge. *"Taking a$$ and kicking names" *His voice imitation of the President. Examples below: *"Hey everybody, it's Chuggaaconroy and welcome back to Pikmin 2! A lot of you requested an entire episode with this voice, and you know what I say to that? NO" *The voice is also used for dweevils imitating other enemies. "Oh look at me, I'm an Antenna Beetle, I have the same voice as the president of the company and 30 PIKMIN, are you kidding me?" *Armored Cannon Larva's unusual pose. "BALLERINA LARVA!" *Beginning of the day Gatling Groink outtake. *Dweevil picks up another Dweevil, then plummets off a cliff! A Gatling Groink in the same episode acts in a similar way. *A Gatling Groink kills a Fiery Blowhog. *The Bulbmin life cycle. It is still pretty dark though. *Getting scared by the Silencer. *One Red Pikmin dies out of nowhere. *After defeating a Burrowing Snagret, ANOTHER one is encountered. "Dungeon generator, you suck, ok?" *"WOLLYWOG!!" *A certain other Wollywog which made him yell a loud, strange "WOOOAAAHHH!!!" *A Volatile Dweevil kills most of his Pikmin while he wasnt looking, and he reacts in shock...hilariously. "I'f you're wondering what happened to my voice, I think the shock of that make me go...instantaneous sex-change surgery, from internally!" *"I Married a Wollywog" *Moments with certain treasures, especially the Maternal Sculpture. *In one episode...SNITCHBUG MADNESS! Along with a few Anode Beetles, attempting to keep captains in control and plucking many Pikmin. *"The President has been captured, are you a bad enough guy to save him?" Later... "The Olimar has been captured, are you a bad enough President to save..." *Chuggaaconroy's voice cracks during one of his intros. Also, a barrage of enemies prevent him from continuing his introduction in the Submerged Castle. *All moments with the Waterwraith: *"Don't wanna speak to soon...because i've gone without setting off what it is i'm so afraid of... *the Waterwraith drops into the dungeon* I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH! I JUST HAD TO SAY IT!! AS SOON AS I FINISHED SAYING IT!!! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! GAME!" *The Blue Pikmin that tripped in front of the Waterwraith...AND LIVED *As Chuggaa fails to find the Waterwraith... "OH MY GOD NO!!" it suddenly appears and kills various Pikmin. *He fails to find it again. Cue "WHOA NO!!!" as his Pikmin were almost crushed by the Waterwraith. *Various moments in the final battle, including activating a TUTORIAL cutscene. Funny Videos Coming Soon The Pikmin Song Coming soon as well! Rest of the page is coming soon. Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:PikMIN! Category:Fun and Games Category:Chuggaaconroy Category:Steve Category:Steve The Trooper